Jazz's Diary: Life of a teenage girl
by KattyTime
Summary: Like the title sayes, Jazz started dairy about all the things going on with her life. This based before Jazz found out Danny's secret.
1. Today

I own nothing.

.

Dear Diary,

You know that feeling when you little sibling is up to something? Their grin is fact and their is an obvious elephant in the room. If he even stays in the room long enough to notice it. Why is he always cold? I can see his breath. His clumsiness has sky rocketed since about three months ago. I am also sure that I saw him, this might sound crazy, floating. Did one of MOM's and Dad's experiments go wrong, again? I do not want to battle more living hot dogs. No I am not crazy, but my family is. I am Jazzimine, Jazz, Fenton. The oldest of the Fenton children. I want to keep this diary as a scientific log of my brother's odd behavior. Something is going on, and I won't sleep until I find out what.


	2. Change of Plans

I own nothing.

Okay diary I know I promised you details about my brother. But more important things have come up. First, everyone seems to think I have no friends. Not true. I am just a loner. I like my books and silence. Two, people think I only do school work. Again not true. I help mom with her ghost fighting gear. Not because I like it. But because it is a challenge. Then I'm always recooking dinner because mom keeps being it to life. Remind me to tell you the thanksgiving story. I also have to keep Danny out of trouble because he keeps disappearing doing who knows what! All this and I barley have time to read my new book. Yet no one understands how hard it is to act like an adult 24/7. Mom and Dad don't even do that. And then there is trying to get Danny to see that he an Sam are perfect together. But no bother wants relationship advice from his sister. I'm also trying to figure out how he gets so many injures. I know he's clumsy but this is just insane. Well I have to go. I hear Mom cooking again and I need to get a bat to defend myself.


	3. Strange Things

I own nothing.

Dear Diary,

Something strange happened today. Tucker came over, and Danny left to get milk. I highly doubt he was getting milk. Maybe he is dating Sam. He wouldn't invite Tucker over if he was just going to date Sam. I will figure this out. Anyway, so Tucker was his usual self at the beginning. He never put down his P.D.A. Maybe he was texting a girlfriend. Ha, yeah right. Tucker could never get a girlfriend. He loves his P.D.A. too much to give it up for a girl. At least that's what I thought until he put it down to make food. I was expecting him to eat everything, but he made two sandwiches. He sat one down on the table. He said," Here there was extra food. Thought you might like it." I was about to say, "Thank you." when Danny ran in the house with no milk and a cut on his arm. What is he doing? He and Tucker went upstairs. I looked at the sandwich, ham. Since when does Tucker share meat! Just thought that was interesting. See you later.

-xoxo Jazz


	4. Study

I own nothing.

Dear Dairy,

He did it again. Tucker made me a sandwich. It is so unlike him to think of others or share meat. Maybe he is sick. Maybe it is something more. I doubt it. He's probably just bribing me so I don't tell anyone about Danny's secret. That has to be it. Tucker can't have feelings for- I can't even finish writing that thought. It is too crazy. Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions. Maybe it is wishful thinking. Why would I be wishing that? I don't know. Maybe it is nice that for once someone is paying attention to me instead of Danny. He's the ghost boy, so why is his best friend treating me nicely. I stopped tutoring Dash. That dude is just impossible. One more thing about Tucker. Yes, I know you are tired of hearing about him. I am tired of thinking about him, but today as I walked upstairs and he walked downstairs our hands touched. Maybe it was an accident. Maybe it was on purpose. I don't know and I don't care. So much was in that touch. I think he felt it too. The world stopped and the only think I could feel was his touch. Crazy? Yeah, I know. Since when did the most important part of my day become that? Since then I really haven't thought about Danny's secret. Oh right. I was so preoccupied with Tucker I completely forgot that I saw Danny transform. I guess this changes things, but not really. He is still my brother. Ghost or no ghost. Now, I have to go study with Tucker. She needed help on an essay. Don't judge me. Anyway, see yeah.

-xoxo Jazz


	5. Pink?

I own nothing.

Dear Diary,

I tried to help Danny hunt ghost and failed. I even named a ghost. Ghost X. The others call him Skullker. What a horrible name. Tucker hit on more girls. I tried to hid my jealousy, but seriously! I am the only one that laughs at his 'TF for Too Fine' pick up line. He even said it to me. Time to step up my game. Would I look good in pink? Maybe I should just play it cool. He will catch on eventually, right?

\- xoxo Jazz


	6. Not the Answer

I own nothing.

Dear Diary,

Okay, so pink was not the answer. Everyone I knew kept asking if I was going insane or doing an experiment. When I asked Tucker what he thought, Danny butt in saying I was trying way too hard to get attention from a guy. Then he went on a guessing spree that lasted half the day. I didn't know he even knew so many guys. I finally got an answer from Tucker in the form of a note that said, "Be yourself!" How's that suppose to help. Myself is Danny's older sister. Someone to annoy and ignore. That PDA holding adorable freak is driving me crazy. I'm Jazz. I'm too smart for this, aren't I? Is there an intelligence level that bypasses this sickening feeling in my stomach. No? I didn't think so.

-XOXO Jazz


	7. Was It A Date

I own nothing.

Dear Diary,

Danny invited Tucker over to watch a movie. Danny then left to battle the Box Ghost followed by Skullker. Tucker and I spent the hour watching a movie. I made some popcorn which he repaid me by dumping the bowl on my head with a vampire showed up on the screen. He fight as ghost every day, yet that scares him. All in all, it was more fun than I had in a while. We made jokes about how fake it looked after the movie was over, or should I say Tucker spilling soda on the TV made the movie over. It didn't matter thought, because five seconds later, Danny showed up and took Tucker to his room. There were no good byes or anything. I was asleep before he left. SO, my question is. Was that some kind of accidental date, or is it just wishful thinking.

-XOXO Jazz


	8. Am I Crazy

I own nothing.

Danny saved the day again. In short we almost got hit by an asteroid. Danny designed a tower. All the ghost helped. We thought he was dead. He finally told our parents, and the town. It was insane. I'm sorry to make that so short, but if I tried to explain it all, your mind would not understand. You had to see it to believe it. This just happened to be the day Tucker makes a move. He simply put his hand on mine. Just for a moment. Why in the world is this taking more of my attention than the world ending? Am I crazy? Maybe, I should just ask him out. I mean, life is so fragile. Why am I sitting here waiting for him to make a move? Just because I am girl doesn't mean I should stand back a wait for him. That's it, I'm going to ask him to the tech convention this weekend. Maybe, I should wait. NO. No. I made up my mind. I will ask him.


End file.
